Lunático
by mmmartta3
Summary: La guerra ha acabado, pero ¿Merecía la pena pagar un precio tan alto?. Slash.


_**Disclaimer: **_Si por un casual me llamase Joanne Rowling y esto fuera mío, los Merodeadores seguirían vivos.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Los Merodeadores" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_Segundo puesto en el Reto Temático de Marzo "Los Merodeadores", del foro First Generation: The story before books. _

_**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene slash, o sea, relación chico-chico. Si no te gusta, o te desagrada, deja de leer.

_**Sugerencia: **_Si os apetece, podéis escuchar "Here Without You" de 3 Doors Down mientras lo leéis. La canción me ha servido algo así como de inspiración.

* * *

Despiertas, una vez más, sudado en tu cama. Son la cuatro de la madrugada, o quizá más, no lo sabes bien. Otra pesadilla o, más bien, la misma pesadilla una noche más. La centésima vez desde que se fue, quizá porque hace cien noches que ya no está. Cierras los ojos, cansado, ojeras violáceas los surcan, ofreciendo un aspecto todavía más cansado a tu ya de por sí enfermiza cara.

Siempre has sido el chico pálido, debilucho, cansado, larguirucho, pero nunca tanto como ahora. Nunca has tenido una vida fácil, pero hasta ahora siempre lo habías pasado por alto. Siempre has tenido a alguien que te quiere al lado, nunca pensaste que acabaría como esto.

Hace cien días todo iba bien, es decir, todo lo bien que pueden ir las cosas cuando tu familia y tú andáis metidos en una guerra. Porque eso eran ellos, tu familia. Una familia de cinco miembros, que a pesar de no compartir sangre, compartían mucho más. Compartíais recuerdos, felices en su mayoría, pero también algunos desagradables y, si me apuras, dolorosos. Compartíais experiencias, malas vivencias, os apoyabais unos en los otros casi sin daros cuenta, porque la verdadera amistad es eso, no supone ningún esfuerzo, fluye, y cuando te quieres dar cuenta, ya no hay marcha atrás. Pasas de ser el niño tímido huyendo de toda persona que le dirige la palabra, a ser un Merodeador. Y ser un Merodeador es más de lo que la gente piensa ¿Verdad? Porque todos conocerán vuestras míticas travesuras, pero lo que no conocerán será el insomnio crónico de Sirius, martirizado por su propia sangre, las dudas de James cuando Lily parece un futuro demasiado forzado, el sentimiento de inferioridad de Peter al ser sus amigos admirados por todo el mundo, o tus complejos por creerte algo que no eres. No conocerán el mapa, ni la capa, ni merodearán por el castillo hasta descubrir cada rincón. No entrarán a la Sala de los Menesteres, ni al pasadizo de la bruja tuerta. No se fugarán a Hogsmeade, ni tampoco a las concinas porque _Potter, me aburro._ Nunca sabrán acerca de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Nunca. Porque pase lo que pase, esos años serán siempre vuestros, vuestros y de nadie más. Los recuerdos permanecerán hasta el día de vuestras muertes y, si existe una vida después de esta, permanecerán también entonces. Porque ser un Merodeador es más de lo que la gente piensa. Todo el mundo puede ver lo orgulloso que es Sirius, lo ególatra que es James, lo inseguro que es Peter y lo tímido que eres tú, pero nadie más puede veros a vosotros. No como os veis los unos a los otros. O como os veíais.

Al principio no querías, lo evitabas. Forzabas por todos los medios una respuesta alegre, una sonrisa o un gesto cariñoso. Pero jugar al desgaste no es algo para todo el mundo, desde luego para ti, no. Así que paulatinamente te alejaste de aquellos que te dieron la vida, te aíslaste, te apartaste.

Te apartaste porque no eres capaz de soportarlo más, el sufrimiento en sus ojos. El dolor que causa luchar por aquello que ya está casi perdido. Los principios y la fuerza moral están muy bien cuando eres un adolescente de 17 años que acaba de salir del colegio, y que se ha pasado su escolaridad haciéndole la vida imposible a los que pensaban diferente. Pero la vida fuera es muy diferente a como era en el colegio, y tú lo sabes bien. Has visto morir a compañeros a manos de personas sin un ápice de compasión en su maldito cuerpo. Has visto llorar a madres y hermanas, destrozar familias y huir tanto a culpables como a inocentes. Has visto la desolación en ojos de niños y ancianos. Has visto la guerra, la has mirado de frente, y ya no pudiste más. Quisiste con todas tus fuerzas seguir luchando, pero sólo eras un chico, y habías llegado a tu jodido límite. Estabas cansado de luchar en vano, de dejarte el pellejo cada día para nada. Querías que esa situación se acabara, lo deseabas con todas tus fuerzas, como no habías deseado nada nunca. O quizá sí.

Quizá si deseaste algo con tanta intensidad durante toda tu vida. Solo querías ser un niño normal ¿Era tanto pedir? Deseabas que los niños de tu barrio no te miraran raro por ser pálido y estar cansado, que la gente no se fijara en las cicatrices de tu cuerpo, ni en tus estirones de la noche a la mañana. Querías con todas tus fuerzas que se acabara el dolor, que tu madre no te mirara de _esa_ manera cada vez que la luna se acercaba. Querías jugar, correr, gritar, ir al parque. Deseabas que te aceptaran ¿Había algo de malo en eso? tú creías que no, pero nunca lo hicieron. Nunca hasta que ese reino de fantasía hecho realidad abrió sus puertas para ti. Hogar. Eso era, el hogar. Y entonces deseaste que no se acabase nunca, que durara para siempre. Lunático, Colagunaso, Canuto y Cornamenta, eternos. Pero esta vez no se cumplió. La guerra invadió ciudades, vidas y corazones, arrasándolo todo a su paso, tu ser incluido. Porque ahora Lunático se alejaba de su familia, Colagusano estaba nervioso todo el día, Canuto no superaba la pérdida de su hermano y Cornamenta ya tenía bastante con preocuparse de su propia familia. Y eso era todo, era el fin de los Merodeadores. O quizá no.

Porque si había algo que querías más que el final de la guerra, ese era Sirius. Sirius Orión Black. Ese chico que en su primer año, había colocado sus maletas ocupando todo un vagón en el Expreso de Hogwarts para que sólo se sentara quien él quisiera, pero que, sin embargo, te dejó acompañarlo. El chico que cuando se enteró de "tu pequeño problema peludo" lo primero que dijo, que afirmó, fue que tenían que hacer algo para ayudarte. El chico que siempre te defendía cuando los matones se metían con tu ropa o tu linaje. El chico que solucionaba los problemas con alcohol y marihuana. El chico de los mil problemas, que abandonó a su familia por defender aquello que creía correcto. El hermano de James. El chico que nunca llora, pero que está roto por dentro. El chico de las mil faldas. Tu primer amor. El descubrimiento más importante de tu vida. Tu primera vez, la de los dos. Y, posiblemente, la última. Tu mejor amigo, aunque tú no fueras el suyo. Uno de los cuatro fragmentos en los que estaba dividido tu corazón, quizá la porción más grande era para él. Quizá siempre lo sería.

Pero hacía cien noches que habías repudiado ese fragmento de tu bendito corazón, lo habías apalizado y recluido en un rincón. Porque no está bien amar a un asesino. _Asesino. _Todavía tienes escalofríos tan solo al pensar en la palabra. Escalofríos, pesadillas y un dolor en el pecho, más hacia el lado izquierdo que hacia el derecho, que se ha mudado a tu cuerpo y que no parece tener intención de salir. Porque cierras los ojos y le ves, y duele aún más. Duele porque tu mente es incapaz de dejar de analizar todas y cada una de las malas palabras que le enviaste, las disputas que mantuvisteis, las peleas no sólo entre vosotros, sino también con los demás. Analizas, analizas y descubres que en el fondo, todo es culpa tuya. Es culpa tuya por haberte alejado poco a poco de todos, de todos y de él. Le habías dejado solo, a merced de sus orígenes y, por ende, no puedes culparle por haber caído en la tentación, en la que tantas veces caísteis juntos entre sábanas, o en cualquier otro sitio. Y no puedes culparle porque entiendes que estuviera cansado de sufrir, cansado de guerrear por nada. Porque tú también lo estás y porque quieres que se acabe este dolor. Imaginas cómo debió sentirse para traicionar lo que creía y a quienes quería.

Pero entonces, una voz suena en tu cabeza, y curiosamente se parece a la de tu amigo James. Y te dice que Sirius, _tu Sirius_, nunca habría hecho eso. La persona a la que tú amabas y conocías nunca habría vendido a Lily y James Potter, nunca, por nada del mundo. Y la razón era bien simple: Cornamenta siempre había sido el cojín de Canuto. Había suavizado cada impacto que este recibía desde que se conocieron. Lo suavizada con su compañía, su buen humor, su carácter de niño mimado y sus bromas. Lo suavizaba con las muestras de cariño esporádico que le regalaba, cosa que nunca antes nadie había hecho. Pero, sobre todo, lo suavizaba con las palabras que no decía, con simples miradas y gestos que lo significaban todo.

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había lo hecho Sirius? ¿Por qué había acabado con toda su familia? James y Lily ya no estaban, nunca volverían. Peter, al menos, podría hacerles compañía allá donde hubieran ido a parar. El pequeño Harry estaba con su familia, con la hermana de Lily, que se encargaría de cuidarlo bien. Pero tú, Remus John Lupin, estabas solo, por primera vez en tu vida, solo de verdad. Ya no había una madre que te cuidase, unos amigos que te acogiesen, ni un amante que te calentara en la noche más fría.

Y es en ese momento cuando otro tipo de recuerdos invaden tu mente. Un niño de once años con el semblante serio, pelo negro y largo y ojos grises intensos. El mismo niño unos meses después, con el pelo más largo, pero con menos dolor en los ojos y una sonrisa, verdadera. La transición de ese niño a adulto. Su risa perruna. Sus cálidos brazos envolviéndote en un abrazo protector. Cada trastada, cada risa y cada bronca de McGonagall. Cada una de las borracheras. El momento en que te diste cuenta de que le querías, el momento en que se dio cuenta de te correspondía. Vuestro primer beso, salvaje, animal, desenfrenado y pasional. Los besos que siguieron al primero, en los pasillos o en aulas vacías, la mayoría a oscuras y con prisa. Vuestra primera vez. La cara de Peter al enterarse de que dos de los Merodeadores eran _más que amigos_. La sonrisa de suficiencia de James porque vuestros cuerpos destilaban tanta felicidad que eran imposible no notarlo. Seguir juntos a pesar de que la guerra no os dejaba disfrutar plenamente de vuestra relación. Besos a altas horas de la madrugada, en una misma cama, la mayoría a oscuras y sin prisa, bebiendo de esos momentos, escasos, y que parecían poder esfumarse de un momento a otro. Hacer el amor como nunca, pero quereros cada día un poco más. La saturación. El declive.

Llegados a este punto, ya llevas una botella de Whisky de fuego en tu interior y tu cuerpo demanda una segunda. Sin embargo, tus ojos tienen otros planes. La primera lágrima es casi imperceptible, pero abre la puerta a las demás, que se suceden rápida y descontroladamente. Que llegan hasta tu almohada y que te hacen de gemir de dolor, porque joder, no es justo. Gritas, gritas como nunca, el lobo que llevas dentro quiere salir y, por una vez, le dejas, le liberas, sientes tus cicatrices, las internas y duelen más que las de la piel. Mucho más, porque son incurables. Deseas no haber deseado nunca ganar la guerra, porque eso implicaría conservar a tu familia. La guerra ha acabado, pero ¿Merecía la pena pagar un precio tan alto?

* * *

N.A: Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir un texto con este estilo, así que no sé muy bien lo que habrá salido de esto. Como os habréis dado cuenta, no tiene un argumento concreto y, la verdad, creo que resulta un poco confuso hasta para mí, pero he querido dejarlo así porque quería simular pensamientos, y nadie ordena sus pensamientos. Así que bueno, espero que os haya gustado, yo me he sentido muy bien escribiéndolo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
